Gracias a tí
by Nahir PG
Summary: SongFic. Harry tiene que agradecer a esa persona especial, al amor de su vida ¿Quién es? Quien más que Hermione.   Mi 1  Fic, ¡si les gusto comenten! ¿sí?


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, sino a J.k Rowling y a Warner Bros. _**

**_Este es mi primer Fic, así que soy novata aquí. Este Fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo, quien no esta pasando un buen momento, pero en fin él es el que me animó a publicar, así que esto es para vos Valentino..._**

Canción: _Gracias a tí_

Artista: _Wisin & Yandel._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gracias a ti<span>_**

**Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste**

**He caído y tú me levantaste**

**Una mujer con determinación **

**A mi vida le dio dirección **

En todos esos momentos, en los buenos y en los malos de mi vida; tú has estado ahí. Sin esperar nada a cambio, simplemente tú has cambiado mi vida.

De la cual ahora no me puedo quejar, para nada. Me has abierto los ojos.

**Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz**

**Cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir**

**Y es que gracias a ti (gracias)**

**Hoy puedo ser feliz**

**Cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir**

Antes de entrar a Hogwarts mi vida no era más que una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, y al entrar al colegio puede saber que también lo sería, todo gracias a un loco maniático que había asesinado a mis padres y que haría todo por matarme. Hasta lastimar a todas las personas que más quiero.

Pero llegaste tú, entraste en ese vagón del tren y en el primer instante dentro de mí supe que serías especial.

Porque así fue, tú me has enseñado tantas cosas, tú me has hecho tener fe en mí mismo, tú me has enseñado el maravilloso valor de la amistad, pero lo más importante gracias a ti aprendí a amar.

**(Princesa)  
>una sonrisa (por favor)<br>sacerdotisa,  
>eres mi reina, mi todo<br>mi princesa sumisa  
>me plancha la camisa pa' que la acompañe a la misa<br>siempre con una risa  
>mami chula mi dulce brisa<strong>

Lo que daría por verte reír, por verte sonreír. Pero ahora sé que eso se puede hacer realidad, porque no te imaginas lo feliz que soy al saber que soy yo el causante de tus alegrías, no te imaginas todo lo que me das con solo mirarme.

Simplemente eres perfecta para mí, eres mi princesa, mi reina, de un sueño que no quiero despertar.

No te das cuenta de lo idiota que fui al no darme cuenta antes de este inmenso amor que tengo hacia ti.

**Y antes era malo  
>hoy quiero ser bueno<strong>

Tú le has dado un cambio de 180° a mi vida desde que te conocí, lo has hecho para bien.

Todo este tiempo no he sido más que un cobarde al no confesártelo, temí que no me correspondieras que lo amaras a él, a mí me mejor amigo, a Ron Weasly.

**Consciente de que a veces yo desenfreno  
>cuando me toca y me habla me tranquilizo y me freno<br>que no se hable más  
>ella es la dueña de mi terreno<strong>

Yo no he hecho más que evitarlos a los dos, temía cada segundo de que fuera así, pero si tú serías feliz al lado de él, yo también lo sería.

Pero que equivocado que estaba, un día Ron no soportó más y me lo aclaró todo. Siempre supo lo que sentía por ti, ¿Tanto se notaba?

Sorpresivamente él estaba enamorado de nuestra querida amiga Luna Lovegood, y no me lo había dicho, hasta llevaban semanas saliendo.

**Un homenaje  
>mi mami tiene coraje<br>cambio de mi lo salvaje  
>ella tiene el brebaje<br>que me pone mal (tú lo sabe')  
>y empiezo a temblar<br>y empiezo a viajar  
>y no quiero aterrizar<strong>

Instantáneamente Ron y Luna me alentaron a que te lo diga, y era lo que más quería hacer, pero todavía había un obstáculo en mi vida, _Voldemort_.

Yo no podía dejar que algo te sucediera, moriría enseguida.

No te lo podía confesar, no te podía poner en peligro, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Cada vez esos horribles sueños me hacían temer por perderte, me hacían temblar con solo saber que perdería a la única persona que más amo.

**Tremenda amante  
>que tal sin ella agonizante<br>lo que siente mi corazón  
>por ella es gigante<br>dame un shock al corazón  
>de pasión fulminante<strong>

El momento más temido por todos y por ti, llegó. Yo me enfrentaría a mi destino en esa última batalla.

Recuerdo cuando me decías que todo saldría bien, que siempre estarías junto a mí, porque por más que me haya negado rotundamente, tú me acompañaste.

Pero luego todo había terminado, unas cuantas vidas inocentes se habían ido, per él no estaría más, no haría más daño.

Yo ya podría ser feliz, vivir la vida sin ser perseguido, pero para completar la felicidad me faltabas tú.

**Agradecido, y sí lo sé, que te he faltado el respeto  
>gracias por todavía seguir aquí<br>gracias por ser parte de mi vida  
>sabes que eres muy especial<br>**

Luego de unas semanas en la enfermería de Hogwarts, pude verte feliz, junto con Ron, con mis amigos.

Te agradecí millones de veces, te pedí perdón por hacerte correr ese peligro al ser mi amiga, pero tú solo respondiste que al estar a mi lado sabías los riesgos, pero que nada te importaba solo estar conmigo.

Esas palabras hicieron saltar en mí millones de emociones, pude ver en tus ojos que de verdad te importaba. Y respiré profundamente, había llegado el momento de decírtelo.

**Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste  
>he caído y tú me levantaste (gracias)<br>una mujer con determinación  
>a mi vida le dio dirección<strong>

Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me dijiste que me amabas al igual que yo, es algo que simplemente jamás olvidare.

.-. Flash Back.-.-.

-Herms, tengo que decirte algo-dije poniendo serio, porque anteriormente estábamos riendo.

-Si Harry, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella dulcemente. Yo solo atinaba a estar más nervioso.

-Pues verás, yo desde hace tiempo, he estado sintiendo algo diferente por ti, ya no te veo como amiga-dije y ella hizo una mueca de ¿tristeza? Y entendí-¡No! No es lo que piensas, es que yo… yo me he enamorado perdidamente de ti. No sé desde cuándo, pero lo único que sé es que no puedo estar lejos de ti-dije nervioso esperando su reacción.

-…-ella no decía nada, parecía estar en blanco, procesando todo.

-No te preocupes Herms, si no sientes lo mismo por mí puedo entenderlo. Pero por favor seamos siendo amigos ¿sí?-dije levantándome del césped, pero una cálida mano me detuvo.

-No Harry. Es sólo que llevo esperando esto años, y que la persona más importante de tu vida te lo diga así de pronto, es difícil de asimilar, pero lo que sí sé muy bien es que también estoy enamorada de ti-dijo sonriéndome. Luego nos miramos durante unos segundos, y yo no aguante más la espera y te besé.

-Te amo-dijo luego de ese maravilloso beso, juntando mi frente con la tuya.

-Yo también te amo, Harry-me respondió sonriéndome, y con un brillo especial en lo ojos, uno de amor.

. del Flash Back.-.-.

**Y es que gracias a ti  
>hoy puedo ser feliz<br>cuando llegaste  
>aprendí a vivir<strong>

De eso ya pasaron seis años, todo ha cambiado. Ahora eres mi esposa, ahora eres la señora Potter.

Finalmente soy inmensamente el hombre más feliz del mundo, tú lo has conseguido. Los dos ahora somos aurores, tenemos amigos, salud, pero lo más importante y lo que siempre he anhelado, que gracias a ti nuevamente se cumplió, ahora tenemos una familia, somos una familia.

Te miro y estas con un pequeño bultito en tus brazos, estas con nuestro amor, con el pequeño James, de tan sólo tres meses.

Y sonrió una vez más, satisfecho, como siempre lo has logrado, porque siempre me has hecho feliz. Tú has visto más allá del niño-que-vivió o el ahora salvador-del-mundo-mágico, tú has visto a Harry, solo a Harry.

Sólo espero yo también hacerte así de feliz cada día, pero por tus miradas, tus caricias y tus sonrisas; sé que lo eres.

Aunque en mi vida tuve momentos tristes, llegaste tú y lo cambiaste, porque eres la mujer de mi vida.

Yo solo puedo agradecerte, gracias a ti soy quien soy, tú me has enseñado a vivir, a amar. Y te miro, y los miro, a ustedes, a mis dos amores y te digo inevitablemente:

-Gracias Hermione. Gracias a ti-tú levantas la mirada y me sonríes como siempre. Y veo lo que siempre vi en tus ojos; amor.

A ti te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre, por ser la mujer más importante en mi vida, por dármelo todo, pero también, porque _Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hola a todos, como ya les dije soy nueva aquí. Y si mi Fic les gustó o quieren hacer una critica constructiva ¡Bienvenidos sean! Un Reviw me haría muy feliz, me alentaria a seguir adelante en esto. Espero que les haya gustado... Sin más, me despido.<em>

_Nos leemos proto._

_Euge_


End file.
